


Imagine This

by tothewonderandbeyond1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Ice Cream, Justice League (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewonderandbeyond1/pseuds/tothewonderandbeyond1
Summary: What if Wonder Woman and Supergirl have an ice cream battle, who could eat the most.Also I'm still thinking if I should put Alex in the middle or not. so let me know.You can folllow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/EllenDeba





	Imagine This

If you have other suggestions I may take you up on it.

https://twitter.com/EllenDeba/status/941050251028418560

https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DQ9GMA8XUAEXoO-.jpg:large


End file.
